


应急措施

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Eddie, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 开车，Alpha Eddie





	应急措施

Eddie的人生从他和Anne分手之后就开始下降，她形容他是个极度自我中心的人，但这或许就是Alpha的本性。

再后来他遇到了Venom，生活才渐渐回到正轨，然而仍有很多地方不一样了。

 

*

『Eddie，你闻起来不太一样了，而且你的体温在上升，怎么回事？』

他疯狂地翻箱倒柜：“不是…没有…”瓶瓶罐罐在地上被扔的到处都是。

『如果你要找抑制剂的话，上个月就没有了。』Venom读到了他的想法，从他肩上探出一个小头道。

Eddie这才回想起来，实际情况是，他买抑制剂的钱全部花在了巧克力和炸薯球上，因为Venom的胃口永远填不饱。Venom，你个混蛋寄生虫！

『你骂我寄生虫，道歉！』

“好好好，对不起，但你真的得控制自己，我又不是Tony Stark那种亿万富翁，照你这么吃下去，我迟早破产的。”Eddie瘫倒在沙发里，他有点头晕，Alpha的发情期和Omega有很大不同，他们的信息素会变得更具攻击性，还会带有一定的暴力倾向，严重时甚至会失去理智的控制成为一只野兽——这一切都源自于基因与远古时代的本能。之前还有Anne的时候，她是个贴心的Beta，她总会提醒他抑制剂的事，但毒液来了之后他完全忘了这档子事，而长期使用抑制剂的结果就是一旦突然停用，紧接着的一次发情期会特别难以度过。他不能随便到街上去找一个人操，他只能把自己锁在这间小公寓里期待自己的发情期早点结束。这会很难的，他或许应该让Venom看住自己，把自己绑起来——

『你需要帮助，Eddie。我可以为你做一点应急措施。』黑色的液体从皮肤里面渗透出来，渐渐包裹住他的身体。

“不不不…我不觉得…”Eddie赶紧摇头。

『你需要这个。』Venom伸出舌头，舔过他胸前的乳头，带着一种色情的意味。他舔舐着两颗乳粒，像在品尝两颗樱桃，在软刺的刺激下他的乳头开始变红挺立起来，Eddie头一次知道男性Alpha被舔胸部也会有快感。他的下身开始抬头，前液沾湿了内裤。『你已经勃起了，Eddie。』

他还故意拉长了声音。Eddie当然知道自己勃起了，他的下腹热的像要烧起来一样，血液在血管里沸腾。他的本能让他想要寻找一个omega去标记。他发出一声低吼。目前来看最好的办法就是接受这位友善的外星室友的帮助，Venom也没有给他拒绝的机会。“要上就快点，不要磨磨蹭蹭。”他需要速战速决。

Venom像收到了信号，他以最快的速度剥下对方身上的衣服，把它们扔到一边。黑色的液体攀附在阴茎上，一寸寸地移动，带走了少许的热度。那是一种很奇妙的感觉，和他以前所有的体验都不同，甚至还要更好。

『我们总能做到最好。』Venom轻笑道。他的舌头舔过Eddie的耳畔，描绘着他的耳廓，细软的倒刺让他浑身酥软，『你真好闻。』

Alpha的信息素绝对谈不上好闻，大多都是刺激性的，他很清楚的记得Anne以前还说他快发情期的那几天的味道像个火药桶，即便那时抑制剂已经把味道削弱了很多。“我…我闻起来像什么？”Eddie用手背挡住眼睛，喘息着，他能感觉到Venom，他无处不在。

『你闻起来像是我的。』

fuck，Eddie在心里暗骂一句，天知道Venom是从哪里学来这种话的，但是他偏偏很受用，因为他的下面硬的更厉害了，最重要的是他知道Venom说的是真的。

那些黑色的粘液越来越多地包裹住他的下体，仔细地按揉着那两个小球，Eddie伸出手握住了自己的阴茎，和Venom一起，他的指缝间也缠绕着黑色的粘液，他感觉自己快要射了。

『你心跳加快了，是要射了吗？』Venom轻轻擦过他的马眼，他当然明白对方的欲求，他可以直接读到对方的思维，所以Eddie脑子里那些奇奇怪怪的黄色想法早就被他翻了个底朝天。

Eddie脸色潮红，他几乎都想捂住自己的眼睛了，但也仅仅是几乎，Alpha的天性让他们不知道羞耻为何物，他抓住毒液那个小脑袋，把他拉扯过来，吻了上去。他张开嘴，Venom认为这是一种邀请，他把自己的舌头插进了对方的口中，吸吮着Eddie的舌头，这和以往囫囵吞枣式地吞下整个脑袋不同，比用Anne的身体那次更棒，这次他们之间没有任何阻隔、只有赤裸的欲望与爱意。他能感觉到Eddie想要这个，他还需要更多。所以Venom吻着。继续深入，直到对方几乎窒息的程度。

Venom的舌头很软，细细的倒刺撩拨着他的欲望，他进的很深，已经戳到了喉咙里，Eddie有点想吐，他几乎无法呼吸，但他仍索求着，不知魇足。

『哦，Eddie。』Venom赞叹道，奖励般地加大了力度，在窒息感的双重作用之下直接将他推上了高潮。白色的精液溅到了Eddie的腹部和胸口，被攀附着的触手们扫荡一空。

他的大脑全部都放空了，闪过一阵白色的光芒。终于，Eddie松开了Venom，吐出了那根长长的舌头，舌尖拉出一条长长的银丝，他大口喘息着，汲取着空气，下身的欲望仍然勃发：“所以，那些…它们都…”

Venom用舌头快乐地舔了他的脸颊：『和你想的一样，我觉得味道还不错。』

天。这个事实让他的阴茎又硬了几分。

『你还没有成结，所以我们会用一些特殊的办法来帮你解决。』触手慢慢地滑向臀缝，在穴口周围细细地按摩着。

“什么？不，Venom，这个不行…”他挣扎着想要拉开对方，但努力都化作了无用功。Venom握住了他的手，十指相扣，把他翻了个身。Eddie从沙发里侧过头想要去看身后却做不到，他因为这触碰而羞耻，这充满着爱意与关怀的触碰。

『你没必要害羞，而且你会喜欢这个的。』Venom在他背后凝出了头部的实体，操控着触手轻轻掰开Eddie的臀部，注视着那个小穴，他能感觉到身下的人更加兴奋了，看不见、只有无穷无尽的对未知的幻想。几根细长的触手伸进了那个未经人事的地方。

惊叫，喘息，颤抖。他精准地观察着Eddie的每一个反应，甚至细致到他体内的激素水平。他当然没有告诉Edddie其实他早就知道发情期的事，他体内激素水平的一点变化Venom都了如指掌，又怎么会不知道他发情呢？他大可以前几天提醒Eddie去买抑制剂，他甚至可以控制他体内的激素直接不让他发情，但他选择了保持沉默与不行动，心中的欲望让他缄口，他想要看到Eddie失控的模样，看到他沉溺在欲望中不可自拔的模样。在和Eddie在一起那么多时间之后，他开始懂得自私与独占欲，他变得越来越像人类。

Venom加入了更多的触手，用它们填满了Eddie。Alpha的身体结构并不适合承受，他能读到对方微弱的疼痛，他控制触手轻轻地按压着柔软的肠壁，尽量让他适应自己。

『承受我，Eddie。』Venom舔过他的脸颊，他看到了那双眼睛，闪着微光，倒映出自己的身形。他流连于此，现在、此刻，Eddie的世界里只有他，只有他。他希望这一瞬能变成永恒。触手顶弄着肠壁，时不时对着前列腺使力，却又恰到好处地在他快高潮前收手。

Eddie被快感折磨着，他感觉自己的眼睛湿湿的，流下了生理性的泪水。他从没体会过这个，快感在四肢百骸里冲撞，他整个人就像要散架一样，这太超过了。他永远离高潮差一点点，后穴被彻底填满了，叽里咕噜的水声为这场景更添一份淫靡。他扭动着腰肢，向Venom索取更多。

『Eddie，』Venom突然停下了动作，他迫使对方睁开眼睛看着自己，『你还记得吗？你想让我把你绑起来……Eddie能感觉到他低沉的嗓音刮过皮肤，让他颤抖，他口中吐露出拒绝的言语，意识里却在快乐地欢迎。触手把他的手腕捆在了一起，反折到身后，另一部分化作了口球的形状，填满了他的嘴，然后用力把他操进沙发。这种感觉仿佛永远都不会停止，欲求、渴望，以及蕴藏在最深处的炽热的爱意。

Venom放手了，他允许了这延迟太久的高潮，口中和手腕上的触手退回了，他让Eddie面对着自己，凝结出实体来拥抱他。Alpha的本能使他想给伴侣留下标记，他咬住了Venom的肩膀，有一部分开始液化，流进他的嘴里。

『喝下我，Eddie。』恶魔的低语诱惑着他，他饮下了那纯净的黑暗，虔诚得像是在膜拜神明。下体被触手按揉着，后穴里前列腺终于得到了关照，精液一股股地射了出来，结慢慢膨大。他靠在Venom身上，大口喘息着，他从未体会过如此的快乐。

“Venom，我……”他想要说什么，他们贴的是那么近，沉溺在黑暗中，温存着。他已经没有什么力气了，发情期和性爱几乎把他榨干了，他依靠着对方，等待结的消退。

『你不用说出来，我知道的，吾爱。』Venom舔过他的喉结，这是Eddie第一次听见他这么称呼自己，而之后他还有无数次会听到这个称呼。

 

END


End file.
